Playing the Part
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine Anderson is hiding something huge from everyone: he's secretly Darren Criss, the world famous superstar with a platinum album and tons of adoring fans. Can he trust Kurt, who happens to be in love with 'Darren', with his monumental secret?
1. Part One

**Part One: Crowds Go Wild**

Blaine, I mean, ahem, _Darren_, stood behind the stage entrance, nervously muttering to himself.

"DC! My man!" Darren (Blaine's) manager Marvin approached him. "Ok, today I hope you know that you'll be singing 'Sammy', 'Bills, Bills, Bills', 'Teenage Dream', 'Not Alone', 'Somewhere Only We Know', 'When I Get You Alone', 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?' and finally 'Like a DCriss.' In that order."

Darren nodded, and grabbed the mic. "Got it."

"Go charm the pants off them!"

He ran a hand through his trademark unruly, curly hair. "Time to go out there."

He walked onstage, to the bright lights, and crowds, and a smile plastered on his face. This is what he lived for.

He crooned 'Sammy', a song about a boy who doesn't recognize him. Yes, Darren Criss was an openly gay musician who inspired many people.

Next came 'Bills, Bills, Bills', a song he wrote about a guy taking advantage of his money and fame.

After that he sang 'Teenage Dream', a song he wrote after meeting the new guy at his school. Who happened to be a pale countertenor. Huh, how ironic.

Next he played 'Not Alone', a fan favorite.

Three more songs followed before he finished up with his groundbreaking single, 'Like a DCriss', a song he wrote about himself.

[to the tune of 'Like a G6']

He sang, jamming out onstage,

"Writing songs for a show  
>With the Lang brothers<br>With my guitar I make  
>Weird Disney covers<br>Pink sunglasses on my head  
>You just can't miss<br>Now I'm feeling so fly like a DCriss!"

Everyone was belting out the simple, catchy lyrics.

"Like a DCriss  
>Like a DCriss<br>Now I'm feeling so fly  
>Like a DCriss<br>Like a DCriss  
>Now I'm feeling so fly<br>Like a DCriss!"

Everyone who attended the concert in Lima was jumping up and down, cheering, and singing loudly. Especially one countertenor in the second row.

"Give me that AVPM  
>Give me that AVPS<br>Starkids love my style  
>When I'm getting wild<br>Get them Gleeks hoppin'  
>We shipping Klaine 'till we droppin'<br>Now give me two more seasons  
>'Cause you know you can't stop!"<p>

Kurt clutched Mercedes's hand. "I am hopelessly in love with Darren Criss!" Mercedes giggled and screamed loudly.

"Hell yeah  
>Drink me up, drink me up<br>When fangirls all around me  
>They be acting like they drunk<br>They be, they acting, acting like they drunk  
>When the fangirls all around me they be acting like they drunk!"<p>

Blaine grinned at the audience, taking in the sound of his fans singing his song, that he wrote. He sang the chourus once more. It was amazing.

"Hair is all  
>Hair is all<br>Frizz  
>Imma make you this<br>Boy, I am so gangsta  
>'Hey Soul Sister' up in this<br>Singing all my songs every single night  
>'Granger Danger' in your head<br>Don't even have to try!"

He sang the chourus again.

"I'm Harry Freaking Potter  
>Make ya put up wands up<br>Put yo  
>Put yo wands up<br>Put yo  
>Put yo wands up<br>Hell yeah  
>Put yo wands up<br>Put yo wands up!"

He sang the chourus one more time before smiling, waving, and jogging offstage.

Blaine jumped into the suburban and quickly changed out of his skinny jeans, white t-shirt and Converse and into his Dalton uniform. He gelled his hair in record time and left the car, running into Dalton just as Kurt walked in.

"Blaine! You should've been there, the concert was AMAZING!" Kurt gushed. "It felt like he was singing directly at me!"

_'Yeah, half the songs are about you, I bet he was.'_ Blaine mused to himself.

"Glad you had a great time! Look, sorry I couldn't go, I had to catch up on homework. Next time?" Blaine responded happily.

Kurt nodded, face flushed with excitement. "It's fine. I got you a t-shirt!"

It was black, with the phrase 'Put yo wands up' on the front and 'Like a DCriss' on the back.

Blaine was genuinely touched. "It's amazing. Thank you, Kurt." He flashed a charming smile.

Kurt blushed. 'Thanks. I've got to get to bed. Goodnight, Blaine."

The dapper male grinned. "Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt turned to walk up the stairs. Blaine visibly relaxed. It was another night, and not even Kurt Hummel had figured out that Blaine Anderson was also Darren Criss, world famous superstar.

**I don't own. Not even the Like A G6 parody. I saw it on YouTube. **

**Review?**


	2. Part Two

**Part Two: Fighting Dragons With You**

Kurt sat beside him, eyes alight and hair perfect.

"Blaine. You will never believe this."

He grinned at looked at the countertenor. "What?"

"I got us tickets to a Darren Criss concert!"

Blaine's mouth dropped and he glanced around nervously. "Really?"

Kurt's face fell. "Front row. Next Friday night. Why don't you want to go?"

Blaine shook his head. "I would absolutely love to go, Kurt. But I can't."

Kurt raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Why? Darren Criss is supermegafoxyawesomehot."

Blaine perked up and grinned. "He sure is, don't get me wrong, but I'm not so sure about his music."

"You've sung all of his songs in Warbler practice this year." Kurt replied skeptically.

Blaine's mouth formed a perfect O. "Right. I have. And I will have a perfectly good explanation eventually."

Kurt frowned and glared. "If you don't want to spend time with me, I get it. You can tell me. Just don't make up some crazy story."

He got up angrily and walked over to David. "Want to go to the Darren Criss concert with me?" He asked hopefully.

David nodded. "Duh! I love Darren and spending time with you!"

Kurt grinned and took David's hand. "Thanks."

"No problem."

The two walked off, chatting happily about the upcoming concert.

Blaine sat at the piano, struggling to find the words. He had the perfect tune.

He grabbed his guitar and strummed a chord progression, before singing,

"Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
>Gee, you had a funny way<br>A way about you  
>A kind of glow, a something new."<p>

Kurt. That was the first word that popped into Blaine's mind. The perfect, wonderful guy he was just friends with. Sure, it was his own fault, but still.

Speaking of which, the slender male had just walked in the door and heard the song.

"Great. I actually like it." Kurt said hesistantly.

Blaine nodded. "Mm-hmm. That's good."

"I'm sorry, I shoudn't have gone off earlier. Friends?"

Blaine frowned. No. Not friends. So much more.

"Definitely friends." Blaine said with a smile. He hated that word. Friends.

Kurt pursed his lips together. "I have an idea." He wrote some words on the sheet of paper, then handed it to Blaine.

Blaine strummed again and began to sing,

"Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same  
>Another sucker for the game kids like to play<br>And the rules they like to use."

Blaine grinned. "That's great Kurt. I love it. Now, for the chourus-"

He jotted down the notes and words.

"Don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel I for you?"

Kurt picked up on the second verse while Blaine played guitar.

"The sun  
>Telling me the night is done<br>But I refuse to let it stop our fun  
>Close your eyes and make it dark again."<p>

Blaine grinned and sang the next part, making it up as he goes along,

"A kiss  
>Well, there's a thought<br>So how bout this?"

The curly haired musician caught himself staring at Kurt's lips.

"Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy  
>After all we need sweets every now and then..."<p>

Kurt sang the harmony as Blaine sang the chourus again.

"Don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you feel the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?"

Kurt jotted down the bridge and sang softly,

"Here we are, two strangers  
>In a very different place<br>Who knows what will happen to us next?"

Blaine grinned and strummed more before singing,

"Here we are with nothing but this little spark  
>It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest!"<p>

Kurt laughed and sang back,

"Oh, how so very apropos  
>Goodbye justice and as I say hello<br>Well, alright, I'll see you later."

Blaine playfully crooned,

"It's you  
>It's just a fantasy for two<br>But what's the difference if it could have been true?  
>I guess this is better..."<p>

Both males smiled and joined back in for the last two chouruses.

"Don't you want the way I feel for you?" They finished.

Blaine grinned. "Kurt, you and I just wrote a song."

He nodded. "I know. It's surreal."

"Yeah. Let's call it Don't You." Blaine laughed, jokingly. Kurt giggled at the whole cheesiness of the situation and stood up slowly, his skin tight pants making Blaine's breath catch in his throat.

Kurt sighed. "I've got to go, I'm sorry, I promised David I'd lend him my Darren Criss CD. Bye!" He scurried off.

Blaine watched him leave forlornly.

**Review?**


	3. Part Three

**A/N: Last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed: EunHee Kim, Mea K, XxKlaineforeverxX, GeorgieGirl999, xxxmpxxx1, Lovesick7Melody, BellaLessai, CheshireRoseChan, and SceneNeko! If I forgot you, I'm sorry. ): But it's been great, I'm really proud of this story! Thank you all!**

**~Juliet**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: We Will Be Remembered<strong>

Blaine stood, once again, backstage. His manager talked fast.

"Okay, are you sure you want to perform that? You said you just wrote it last week!" Marvin looked suspiciously at the young superstar, blonde hair a mess.

Blaine nodded. "I'm sure." His eyes darted to the stage.

Marvin sighed. "If you're sure, Darren. Alright, go on!"

He pulled on his leather jacket and mic and ran onstage to sound of cheering people. Sure enough, Kurt, David, and Mercedes were sitting there, front row. They rose to their feet, clapping wildly.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Are you ready to rock?" He was distracted by a pale boy in the front row before smiling charmingly.

The crowds went wild.

* * *

><p>It was time for the last song. BlaineDarren grabbed his guitar and smiled, knowing the consequences of his actions.

"I wrote this song with the guy I'm in love with just last week. I wanted to run it by you." Blaine smiled at the awws from the audience. They were so sappy.

The crowds cheered.

"Say? Wasn't that a funny way?  
>Gee, you had a funny way<br>A way about you  
>A kind of glow, a something new..."<p>

Kurt's eyes widened as it hit him. Blaine was Darren. Blaine Anderson was Darren Criss. And Darren Criss/Blaine Anderson/whoever the heck else he is, is in love with him.

"Don't you want the way I feel?  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<br>Don't you want the way I feel for you?"

Blaine finished. Everyone went wild at the pretty song. He cleared his throat. His favorite part of the show...

"Our DC fan club winner of the night is..."

His drummer passed him an envelope.

"Kurt Hummel!"

Mercedes kissed him on the cheek. "Lucky!"

Kurt's mouth dropped. Of all the people in his fan club at he concert, HE was picked. Was this a blessing or a curse?

Darren's eyes widened. Oh no.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood silently in Darren's dressing room, waiting for him to return. When he walked in the door, Kurt almost ran to him and placed his lips on his.<p>

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt whispered through the kiss.

Blaine gulped and pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again.

Blaine stepped back. "You aren't mad?"

The countertenor laughed. "How could I? My boyfriend is a superstar."

Blaine grinned. "Boyfriend?"

"If you want to be." Kurt said breathlessly.

He took Kurt's hand. "More than anything else in the world."

_FIVE MONTHS LATER_

"Alright, welcome to the Grammys! Our first performance of the night will be Darren Criss and Chris Colfer, with their top single, 'Animal'!" Ryan Seacrest said perkily.

Darren walked on stage in a full black outfit and sang,

"Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid you're never satisfied!"<p>

Kurt walked in from the opposite direction, clad in all white, almost angelic.

"Here we go again,  
>We're sick like animals<br>We play pretend  
>You're just a cannibal<br>And I'm afraid I won't get out alive!"

They joined back together.

"No, I won't sleep tonight  
>Whoa, I want some more<br>Whoa, what are waiting for?  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight<br>Whoa, I want somemore  
>Whoa, what are you waiting for?<br>What are you waiting for?  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight!"<p>

* * *

><p>Ellen DeGeneres grinned and said, "Hi, this is Ellen, and right now I have the two cutest boys in America, maybe even the world, our favorite gay couple, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss!"<p>

The audience applauded.

Chris and Darren walked out laughing and sat on the couch. 'Darren' grabbed 'Chris's' hand sweetly.

Ellen grinned. "So, Darren started out by himself and then Chris joined in. Can you tell us the reason, Darren, why you got him on board?"

Darren chuckled. "I've always known he was talented but I think it was when he helped me write the song, 'Don't You.' It really opened my eyes to how I felt about him."

Ellen smiled warmly. "Well, that's good. And your upcoming album?"

Chris laughed. "Well, Darren's is out right now, and if you listen closely you can hear me doing harmony on Don't You. My own album will be realeased next year and our album, together, will be out next month."

Ellen chuckled. "I just realized this. If you guys got married, Chris's name would be Chris Criss."

The audience laughed softly. Ellen grinned.

"That'd be totally awesome!" Darren said, laughing.

The audience laughs louder.

Chris's mouth drops. "No, he'd be Darren Colfer!"

**A/N: Cute, right? Haha. Thanks again for everything, you people make my life. Any story ideas you have, hit me up! I consider every one. ((: (I don't own the Grammys, Ellen, or anything you recognize.)**

**Review?**


End file.
